


Back In My Arms Again

by lucycourageous



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Romantic Fluff, Smut, but it's smutty, engaged emmett and elle, i wouldn't go so far as to call this porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycourageous/pseuds/lucycourageous
Summary: Emmett misses Elle a lot when she's away, but if there's a bright side to being apart, it's definitely reuniting.
Relationships: Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Back In My Arms Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to dedicate this to my friend, Sofia, whose first question on finding out I write fanfic was 'is it dirty?' The answer up until now has been no but as of tonight, yes Fia, I write dirty fanfic.

“Oh my god,” Elle whines, “Emmett…”

Emmett glances up at his fiancée from the very comfortable spot he’s currently occupying between her legs and feels hot desire ripple through him at the sight of her flushed face, the way her hands make fists in their bedsheets.

He’s missed her. Though she was only gone a week, visiting some old friends in California who can’t make it to the wedding, it felt like much longer. Their little apartment was too quiet without her and he’d been restless, with nothing much to do but work and count down the days until she was back.

He's always found though that if there’s a bright side to being apart, it’s reuniting. And he’s definitely enjoying showing Elle just how much he likes having her home again.

He strokes her clit with his tongue exactly the way she likes and she gasps, one smooth thigh tensing against his shoulder. He’s always loved the sounds she makes when they’re in bed together, but now, with their wedding only weeks away, knowing that he’s allowed to go on making her feel this good for the rest of their lives...her bliss is so intoxicating it makes him dizzy.

“Em, please…”

If he were a different sort of man he might tease her, draw this out, wait until she was really desperate before relenting. But Emmett has never been able to deny Elle anything, least of all when she’s begging.

He slips one finger inside her, then another. At once, the noises she’s making become more frantic, a litany of whimpers and almost-prayers so sweet and desperate that he can hardly bear it. She sounds wrecked, and though most of his attention is fixed on Elle, Emmett is aware that he’s more than a little debauched himself, almost painfully hard and leaking in his boxers. Nothing turns him on more than seeing Elle on the edge, and when she finally comes, her whole body snapping taught, her hips bucking upwards, he can’t stop a groan of satisfaction. One of her hands tangles in his hair, holding him in place as she rocks herself against his mouth, and Emmett’s heart is near to bursting with how much he loves her, loves her, loves her.

Gradually her tremors begin to subside and she relaxes back onto the bed, carding her fingers gently through his hair as though apologising for making a mess of it. Emmett hums happily, and though his jaw aches a little, it’s more than worth it to hear the smile in Elle’s voice as she remarks, “That was nice.”

Pleased, he presses a kiss to her hip, “Welcome home.”

“Thank you, baby. I guess it's safe to say you missed me.”

She sounds amused, and admittedly, Emmett can see why. Her lips are slightly swollen from his kisses, her hair is a tangled mess and there’s a hickey blooming just over her heart – all testaments to his enthusiasm.

He blushes despite himself, “I did. Sorry if I got carried away.”

She smirks, and the mischievous gleam in her eye is just wicked enough to remind him that he is achingly stiff; suddenly it’s all he can do to keep from grinding down into the mattress.

“Don’t apologise. I like it when you get carried away.”

“You do, huh?”

“Mmhmm.” She looks at him meaningfully, “You can get more carried away if you want.”

“That would be nice,” he teases, as if he's not already hurrying to pull his underwear off - Elle looks like she’s holding back laughter as she beckons him closer.

Tossing his boxers aside, Emmett stretches out on top of her, allowing himself a self-indulgent moment of masculine pride at the appreciative sound she makes when he rolls his hips lazily against hers.

“I missed you too,” she murmurs in his ear as he lowers his head to kiss her neck, “if you were wondering.”

“Well, that’s good.” It’s a lame way to express the feelings that burst in his chest like fireworks, but he knows she gets it. She gets him, after all, better than anyone he’s ever known – better than anyone else ever will.

He pulls back to look at her, lust momentarily forgotten, “Hey, guess what.”

Elle lifts an eyebrow, a smile dancing around her soft, lovely mouth, “What?”

“We’re getting married in two weeks.”

Her eyes sparkle and she lets out a delighted little laugh that makes his heart thrum like a plucked string, “I know! I can’t wait for you to see my dress – you’re going to die.”

Emmett is sure she’s right – in fact, he thinks he’ll probably cry when he sees her coming down the aisle towards him. But right now he raises his eyebrows and says dryly, “Well, hopefully not. That would make the reception very depressing.”

Elle snorts, smacking him lightly on the shoulder, and he grins, thrilled to have made her laugh.

“Kiss me?”

He’s all too happy to oblige. Elle hooks her arms around his neck, and there’s an urgency to the way she tugs at his bottom lip that reminds him of the first time they kissed, standing outside her dorm room after the Wyndham trial: both of them giddy with success and the realisation that they were in love with each other.

Emmett wants her as much as he did then, maybe even more so, but they have a whole life together ahead of them - he doesn't need to rush. So he enters her slowly, and between every long, languid thrust, he gives her a kiss: on her forehead, the tip of her nose, against her jaw, the soft slope of her breast. He’s not good at saying I love you out loud and never has been, but that’s okay - Elle worked that out long ago. She always jokes that she says it enough for both of them anyway.

“I love you, Emmett, but please will you hurry up?”

She sounds half adoring, half exasperated, and he almost loses his rhythm altogether laughing - but he can’t refuse her. She wraps her legs around his waist to give him a better angle and he picks up the pace, until Elle is gasping once again and he has to bite his lip hard to keep from losing control just at the sounds she’s making, let alone the feeling of her body under his. He can tell she’s close from how hazy her eyes are, the way her nails bite into his shoulders, but nevertheless he’s unprepared when she suddenly stills, her legs locking tight around him, clinging to him like a lifeline as she comes.

As always, he follows where she leads; unable to hold out against the sweetness of her embrace and the feeling of her walls fluttering around him, he lets go with one last jerky thrust and a stifled moan, burying his face in the crook of her neck while his heart pounds up against hers.

“I love you,” Elle says – outside her dorm room and when she comes home from class and when she proposes to him in front of their friends and her parents and a gaggle of confused Harvard professors – and for Emmett, unmoored and lonely for much of his life, nothing has ever felt as much like home as she does.

Even when his heartbeat has returned to normal, his breathing slow and steady once more, Emmett doesn’t want to let her go; in fact, all he really wants to do right now is doze off with her in his arms. Elle seems to feel the same, judging from the way she immediately snuggles closer to him, her arms still wrapped around his neck. But it’s late; they haven’t brushed their teeth, their clothes are scattered in a not-so-subtle trail from their living room to the bedroom and Emmett’s mom is coming over early in the morning.

So he gets up, despite Elle's protests, and manages to succesfully tempt her to the bathroom with promises of bringing her coffee and breakfast in bed tomorrow. Their bathroom isn't large, but it is big enough for both of them to be in there at the same time without touching each other. Nevertheless, Elle sticks close to his side, apparently unwilling to stray too far from him after spending a week thousands of miles apart. She even leans her head on his shoulder as she brushes her teeth. It's adorable.

As soon as they climb back into bed, she tucks herself up against him, her back to his chest, and though his arm quickly goes numb underneath her and her hair is tickling his nose, he infinitely prefers it to the last couple of nights spent tossing and turning alone in their bed, unable to get to sleep without her next to him.

“Em?”

Drowsy and content, he blinks himself back to semi-wakefulness. “Mm?”

“You remember I said a while ago I might have to start travelling more for work if I get that promotion?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Well, I won’t mind so much if you’re going to be this sweet to me every time I come back from a trip.”

He draws her a little closer to him, smiling into her shoulder, “I see a flaw in your logic.”

“Enlighten me.”

“If you’re away too often, I’ll get used to it and then I won’t miss you as much.”

She thinks about that, then shakes her head slightly, “No, that doesn’t sound like you.”

Her confidence makes him laugh, not least because it’s completely justified. “Stop being right all the time, it’s getting ridiculous.”

“Tell me one more time how much you missed me?”

“More than you would believe. Now go to sleep, Woods.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and thanks for the kudos and comments on my other Legally Blonde fics! I'm on tumblr as lucycourageous too, so say hi if you want to.


End file.
